Enduring
by Black-Neko-Chan
Summary: It was painful.  Very painful.  Not at all like how he'd expected.  But if it was pleasurable to Zabuza, then Haku could endure the pain.  ZabuHaku.  First lemon.


Okay, hello peoples. This is my first lemon (meh, lime) ever. So hopefully it's not too bad! .

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. If I did. It's be very different. And Sakura would be dead. I hate her. I'd also make Zabuza be nicer to Haku. He's too mean!

If I owned Naruto (I don't, already said that) here's what I would have done when Haku died though.

Zabuza: Nooo! Haku!!! Don't die! I luv you!

Haku: -comes back to life- Really?!

Zabuza: -to self- Damn! Gotta keep up my badass reputation! -speaking- Ummm... no?

Haku: Oh, okay. I guess I'll go be dead again then.

Zabuza: Nooo! Screw the badass reputation! I do love you! I always have! I've loved you since I first saw you! Course, I thought you were a girl back then, but... I still love you!

Haku: Yay! I love you two!

-the two start kissing-

Sakura: -dies for no apparent reason-

Sasuke: Hey dobe, wanna go make out?

Naruto: Sure

-the two leave-

Kakashi: What about me? No one to love Kashi... -sobs-

Tazuna: I'll love you!

Kakashi: Ummm... no, that's okay. I've decided I don't need love. to self I'll just wait until I can get back home to Iruka and Gai... kukuku...

Umm... okay, ya, that was my randomness of what I would have done if I owned Naruto. But, I don't. Sooo, time for the story! Which is considerable less funny that my randomness. But whatevah.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was painful. Very painful. And, it felt strange, a foreign sensation. Not at all like how he'd expected it to be. He had expected this to be pure bliss, a slice of heaven that you could have whenever the mood was right. But this was no heaven, and it hurt.

But it didn't matter if it hurt him, because he was no important, and people of no importance did not matter. Their feelings were only secondary. What mattered was that the important person enjoyed it. For Haku, that person was Zabuza. If Zabuza enjoyed this, derived pleasure form it, the he could endure any pain he might experience. As long as Zabuza had pleasure...

Hake was not important. Zabuza had told him this many times. He was only a tool, a weapon for Zabuza to control. To be used until he broke or became dull. Even then, Zabuza often told him that if it was not for his bloodline limit, he might have abandoned Haku a long time ago. Because even a weapon was only so useful, unless there was something special about it. Then it gained value, became better than a normal weapon. But even then, a weapon is still a weapon, and that's what Haku was.

To a normal person, these things may have been upsetting, and caused them great emotional pain, to know that they were so belittled. Even to Haku, who had heard such things since he was a child, they still hurt. It hurt to know that you could care so much about a person, love them, worry about them, take care of them when needed and protect them, but that they could care less about you, and thought of you as important so long as you were valuable, obedient, and stayed sharp. Oh yes it hurt, but Haku endured it.

He endured it because Zabuza was the one that thought of him like that. He was the one that thought of Haku as only a weapon. If anyone else thought of him like this, he wouldn't have wanted to, but Haku would hurt them. Only Zabuza could think of him like this because Zabuza had saved him. He had saved him from what was an almost certain death, had given him a purpose and a dream to follow, had acted like he needed him, even if he really hadn't. So as repayment for that Haku endured any pain or hurt he experienced, so long as Zabuza was able to follow his own dream, and in a sense, allow Haku to follow his. He would endure it without giving it so much as a second thought. But only for Zabuza.

So, Haku endured this pain as well, thrust after thrust as he was devirginized. Zabuza pushed deeper into him, making soft grunts as he pushed his hardened member into Haku's body, in and out, in and out, going deeper each time. Sweat covered both of their bodies, and the air around them was very quickly becoming hot.

Haku's own member was painfully erect, and despite his earlier thoughts about enduring pain, he wished that some of it could go away and let him feel some sort of pleasure. But no, only more pain came, more that he was forced to endure.

His wish was suddenly granted then as a white streak of pleasure ran through his entire body, startling his so that he almost came right there. A startled gasp had escaped his lips, and then a low moan as Zabuza pulled away from that one spot.

The moan had surprised him, it was so needy. So needy of that one second of pleasure that had taken over him. That, he realized was what he had been waiting for this entire time, that pleasure instead of more pain and hurt to endure. That white hot streak of pleasure that caused him to let loose such a needy moan.

Haku gasped again as Zabuza thrust back into him and hit that spot over and over agin. There was so much pleasure now, so much that he could think of nothing else, want nothing else but this. This pleasure, this was the heaven he had thought of, but better than he could have imagined. So much better.

Then, to only intensify the pleasure he already felt, Zabuza slipped a callused hand around Haku's hardened member and started to pump it, creating the most wonderful friction. Haku moaned again, louder this time, still surprised that such a sound had come from his own mouth, but happy when it made Zabuza thrust into him harder and pump him faster.

He cried out as he came into Zabuza's hand and the bed underneath them. A few more quick thrusts and Zabuza reached his climax. A second later and his seed was inside of Haku. He pulled away from him and Haku collapsed bonelessly onto the bed, exhausted from what had happened.

It had been worth it. That pleasure, the feeling of having Zabuza inside him, it had been worth all the pain and hurt he had to endure before. It had been worth all of the cruel things Zabuza had said to him over the years and all things he had to do as a weapon that he would have preferred not to.

Even if after this, after the two of them had been one, and had created such harmony, Zabuza still thought of Haku as only a tool, even if he would never love him like Haku loved him, even if he never acknowledged him as a companion or a friend or someone important, someone needed, Haku could endure that, like he had before. That pleasure... that had made it all worth it.

While he was under the spell of that pleasure, he could pretend that Zabuza did care, did need him, did love him. Even if it was only pretending, he could do it, as long as he got that pleasure again to make it all worth it, that vacation away from enduring the pain and the hurt. He could do it.

With that last fleeting thought in his mind, Haku let his exhausted body rest next to Zabuza's. A small smile graced his lips as Zabuza leaned over and planted a tender kiss on his forehead. And then he fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so yes, that was my first lemon. I wrote it at three in the morning, so if it sucks, I blame it on that. Please please please review and give me constuctive criticism! I would appreciate it very much. It'll help me with future lemons I plan on doing, so it'll be very helpful! Well, thank you in ahead for reviews and thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. I know I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
